Sweet dreams
by Eliza-angel
Summary: Well, imagine a little steamy dream...tender kisses, teasing fingers, warm skin...  smutty... unbeta-ed  sorry  M/G
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: nothing belongs to me. Sad but true...

This little piece, is UNBETA-ED... Since ENGLISH isn't my NATIVE TONGUE, I'm sure there are some typos left.. or some grammar mistakes...

Be kind, nobody is perfect! Point them out if necessary but don't flame...

I still don't have a beta-reader for CM so for now you'll have to live with the mistakes ;)

A huge 'thank you' to all who left a few encouraging words the last time, they were very welcome.

Rated **M**

Pairing: Morgan /Garcia (Pen's POV) Maybe a little Ooc ... haven't written enough of them yet...

R&R! Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Sweet dreams<p>

Still peacefully in a state between half asleep and fully awake, I followed the radiating warmness that caressed my back and rolled my body towards it. The warmth I felt on my skin, lulled me back into a deeper slumber, bringing images to life I badly wished to be the truth and not just some illusion my unconscious mind created to torture me further.

When I say torture, I mean heavenly bliss. The torture would come later, when I had to face him in the office. I blush way too easily.

Even now, while I was still mostly asleep, I was painfully aware that once I would wake up, the warmth I felt wouldn't be caused by a body next to me but the sun sneaking into the room through the translucent surface of the window.

But for now I let my imagination win.

Why fight it? Why not enjoy the illusion?

A deliciously sexy, bare chest was pressed against the skin of my arm which was uncovered due to the sleeveless button down pajama top.

Imaginations of my prince charming unbuttoning a few of the buttons to gain access, entered my mind as I felt tender kisses on my bare cleavage.

If this only could be real. 

Soft licks and gentle sucking at the hardening peak of my breast, caused a tingling heat ran trough my body, centering in the pit of my stomach as a pulsating rush of lust.

Oh dear me, how I wanted to be touched there, right that moment.

Every nerve ending seemed to be on alert for more possible teasing.

A new wave of longing went through my body as my 'dream' man's lips found a new target. My other breast.

Oh god, I didn't want to wake up just yet. 

I arched my body upwards, following the warm lips while sighing in ecstasy. At the same time an equally warm hand, tenderly moved over my bare stomach, passing my navel, stopping shortly at my side only to change directions to continue downwards until the hand reached the waistband of my panties.

Goosebumps rose against the warm skin of my dream-companion's hand and the forearm, which rested against my belly.

Geez, my very vivid imagination was just that, too vivid for my own good.

Obviously I thought, that my noir hero knew exactly what buttons to push to send me flying, cause his dreamy version sure knew what he did.

This imagination would leave me unsatisfied, longing for more, longing for the one thing I couldn't have. I was sure of that, especially since it wasn't the first time I dreamed about him. 

Until I would wake up, I could as well stop the thinking and enjoy this heavenly torture.

And heaven it was.

Maybe in my mind I identified 'a player' with 'an expert'. Who knows how a mind really works?

Probably Reid did. 

No, no, no girl, don't go there. Focus!

Where was I, ooh right, hand at waistband.

I felt my body react further as I continued to dream about the lips on my skin and the hand, now successfully gaining access, to my underwear.

A shiver ran through every fiber of my body when the fingertips finally reached their goal between my legs, starting to stroke teasingly over the erect button.

A soft moan left my lips as the finger kept on circling the bundle of nerves, while his tongue circled one of my hardened peaks with the same, torturing, amazing rhythm.

I so needed to get laid.

Preferably by the star of my dreams himself. 

Yeah, well- dream on!

I felt myself move closer to the edge, panting and moaning and praying the dream, for once, would last to the very end of this blissful delusion, before reality would leave me panting for more, yet again.

It would be a lie if I said I never had similar dreams before, just not that lifelike.

The changing movement of the fingertips and the soft lips kissing slowly a trail upwards to my neck brought me closer and closer to the edge.

Shouldn't I have already woken up by now?

Come to think of it, it all felt so real, in fact - too real.

The fingertips, the lips, the kisses, the body pressed against my side and the very prominent erect body part pressed against my hip.

Finally I outstretched my arm without opening my eyes, only to collide with a solid 'object'.

The solid object turned out to be a shoulder and was anatomically correct attached to a neck, where my fingers now came to rest. 

_Oh my God._

The memory of the night before suddenly came to mind, shortly before all thoughts vanished yet again, as the wave of my orgasm rushed over me with a force I never thought possible.

After last night and this morning, it was safe to say I have been with the wrong men my whole life.

When the shaking and pulsating subsided and I turned into a heap of satisfied mush, I lazily opened my eyes to stare at the most gorgeous face I could think of.

A smug grin was clearly visible, even without my glasses.

"Good morning, handsome!"

"I showed you a good morning, baby girl!" While speaking up, he moved his body upwards 'till he was mostly on top of me, balancing on his forearms to keep his weight off my body.

"That you did." I couldn't help but giggle softly.

Bringing my other hand to his neck I pulled him down, kissing his lips tenderly.

Before I could give into the temptation to deepen the kiss, I pulled back and brought my mouth to his ear.

"Now it is my turn to make good on my promise and show you a good morning."

Seconds later our lips were glued together in a passionate fight for control.

Fin.

* * *

><p>What do you think?<p>

Let me know if you want to know what happened the night before ;)


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys :)

Sequel is on-line. Posted under the title 'The night before'. Enjoy!


End file.
